Recueil de oneshot, songfic
by minimay
Summary: Petit recueil ou je mettrais mes écrits, ces histoires parlent de tout: mort, guerre, amour, ect.. Mais parlant tous du Monde Potterien!
1. Chap 1: le chant de la dernière chance

**_Chant de la dernière chance._**

Genre : song-fic, one-shot.

Résumé : Harry Potter est mort, Voldemord a pris le pouvoir. Partout ce n'est que souffrance, peur, mort et torture.

Tout espoir semble avoir disparu dans le cœur et l'esprit des hommes.

Personnages : tous les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture.

Dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, des gens habillés en noir parlent vite et tout bas. Une rumeur se propage dans tout le pays.

_Ami entent-tu le volent des corbeaux sur nos plaines_

_Ami entent-tu les cris sourd du pays qu'on enchaîne_.

Il existe des résistants, ils veulent se regrouper pour mettre fin au règne du « Maître ». Qui sont-ils, et pourquoi agir maintenant ? Sont les questions que se pose tout le monde.

_Ho hé partisan, ouvrier et paysan, c'est l'alarme._

_Ce soir l'ennemi connaîtra le prix du sang et des larmes._

Bientôt tout Londres ne parle plus que d'eux. De ses « fous » qui veulent défier ce monstre qui a tué le sauveur. Comment veulent-ils réussir là où des centaines d'autres ont échoués.

_Montaient de la mine, descendaient des collines, camardes._

_Sortait de la paille les fusils, la mitraille, les grenades._

Les femmes et les enfants vont se cacher dans les caves, en priant que le Maître ne passent pas sa colère sur eux le lendemain, pour pouvoir un jour être enfin libre. Les hommes, eux reste à la surface pour entendre ou m^me peu être voir ce que tout le monde attends en silence, la fin de la terreur.

_Ho hé les tueurs, à la balle et aux couteaux, tués vite._

_Ho hé saboteurs, attention à ton fardeau dynamite._

Les Mangemorts sentent qu'ils se passent quelque chose d'anormal, mais une petite voix qu'ils croyaient avoir à jamais perdu leur dit : « Patience, la fin est proche !! ». Ils savent tous maintenant que leur Maître est fous et qu'ils ont fait la plus grosse erreur de leur vie en le suivant.

_C'est nous qui brisons les barreaux des prisons pour nos frères._

_La haine à nos trousses et la faim qui pousse, la misère._

_Il est des pays où les gens aux creux des lits font des rêves._

La rumeur se propage, elle file maintenant vers le reste du monde. Que Voldemord à envahit, ne trouvant aucune résistance, qui l'aurait défié alors qui se baladait de pays en pays avec la tête du survivant comme collier.

_Ici nous vois-tu, nous ont marches et nous ont tues, nous ont crève._

_Ici chacun sait ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il fait quand il passe._

Un roulement de tambour retentit dans Londres, tout le monde écoute sauf Voldemord qui trop sur de lui dort. Des bruits de pas, nombreux, puis encore le tambour.

_Ami si tu tombes, un Ami sort de l'ombre à ta place._

_Demain du sang noir séchera au grand soleil sur les routes._

Des voix résonnent, comme si l'on chantai juste a côté, les femmes et les enfants sortent. Le monde entend un chant qui lui va droit au cœur, qui le réveille, lui dit de battre pour ceux qu'il aime.

_Chanter compagnon dans la nuit, la liberté vous écoute._

_Ami entent-tu la vole des corbeaux sur nos plaines._

Les rues de Londres se remplissent, ils se rassemblent tout derrière le tambour, et les amis du survivant. Ils chantent un chant guerrier, un chant qui leur sort droit du cœur. Un chant moldus mais qui expriment bien leur pensé. Alors ils chantent en se dirigeant vers la source de leur malheur.

_Ami entent-tu les cris sourd du pays qu'on enchaîne._

_Ho hé partisan, ouvrier et paysan, c'est l'alarme._

Décidé à se battre ensemble pour un monde meilleur. Voldemord ne se réveillera jamais.


	2. Chap 2: Adieux monsieur le professeur

**Adieu monsieur le professeur**

Genre : song-fic, one-shot.

Résumé: Rien de plus dur pour un professeur de partir a la retraite et se malgré les élèves plus ou moins douées, plus ou moins attentifs, plus ou moins sympa, polies. On pourrait penser qu'un prof est heureux de partir loin de l'école, lieu de perdition ou tous ont un jour penser pousser un élève par la fenêtre, ou tous en ressorte avec des histoires qui font rires le commun des mortels mais pleurer intérieurement ces prof qui voit en niveaux de l'enseignant baissée.

Personnages : tous les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

*…. * action faite par le professeur.

Le reste du texte est pensé.

Bonne lecture.

Un professeur pense à son avenir tout en rangeant ses affaires dans une grosse valise noire.

_Les enfants font une farandole  
Et le vieux maître est tout ému :  
Demain, il va quitter sa chère école.  
Sur cette estrade, il ne montera plus.  
_

Demain, c'est la retraite. AH !!! J'étais pressé, mais maintenant je ferais tout pour rester encore. Bien que les élèves fête déjà mon départ. Mais Dumbledor m'a bien fait comprendre, je dois partir, je me fais trop vieux pour ce métier de fou. Un conseil d'ami : ne devenez jamais professeur, vous le regretterez toute votre vie.

_Adieu, monsieur le professeur.  
On ne vous oubliera jamais  
Et tout au fond de notre cœur,  
Ces mots sont écrits à la craie.  
Nous vous offrons ces quelques fleurs  
Pour dire combien on vous aimait.  
On ne vous oubliera jamais.  
Adieu, monsieur le professeur._

Tien !! Il n'y a pas de bruit pour une fois dans ces couloirs, même pas un petit Gryffondor à se mettre sous la dent. Ils doivent être heureux, ceux-là, leur pire cauchemar quitte Poudlard. Jamais personnes ne pourra les faire travailler comme moi, il faut savoir pousser les élèves jusque dans leur dernier retranchement. C'est une guerre perpétuelle, le 1er qui me dit qu'être professeur c'est une promenade de santé je le tue sur place.

Personne n'a eu des élèves aussi mauvais que moi, exemple Neville Londubat pas capable de réussir une potion ainsi que Goyle et Crabe à se demander s'ils ont même un cerveau ces deux-là. Le pire était de corriger les torchons qu'ils me rendaient, je travaillais dessus pendant des heures et des heures. Si je tiens ceux qui osent dire que ce métier est un métier de fainéant, je le transforme en crapaud ou même pourquoi pas en tableau ou chaudron. Mais j'ai quand même de bon souvenir, Malfoy, Granger des élèves hors paire, mais tellement différent. Dommage j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils se marient et avoir leurs enfants en classe. Des petits génies, se serait de vrais génies. Mais ils ne peuvent même pas se voir en peinture alors delà à faire des enfants ensembles. Je me marre.

_Une larme est tombée sur sa main.  
Seul, dans la classe, il s'est assis.  
Il en a vu défiler, des gamins  
Qu'il a aimés tout au long de sa vie.  
_

Je les ai toujours aimée mais il fallait que j'aie une main de fer, pour qu'il travail. Faut voir ce que Treawlay a fait de ses élèves, des légumes débiles qui croient pouvoir lire l'avenir dans une tasse de thé. Comme si l'avenir était déjà choisi, enfin, non sa c'est un mauvais exemple. * soupire *

_{Refrain}_

Bon il est temps de partir. J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, du coup j'ai eu du mal à me lever. A partir de ce soir je pourrais faire la grasse matinée. * grand sourire * Tien ou ils courent comme sa, ces serpentards ? Au et puis, je m'en fous !! Je suis à la rentraite !!!

- Mais, qui je veux tromper en pensant sa ?? Sûrement pas moi !!

_De beaux prix sont remis aux élèves.  
Tous les discours sont terminés.  
Sous le préau, l'assistance se lève.  
Une dernière fois les enfants vont chanter :_

- Hein ?? Mais ils se passent quoi ici ?

_- Adieu, monsieur le professeur._

_On ne vous oubliera jamais_

_Et tout au fond de notre cœur,_

_Ces mots sont écrits à la craie._

_Nous vous offrons ces quelques fleurs_

_Pour dire combien on vous aimait._

_On ne vous oubliera jamais._

_Adieu, monsieur le professeur. _chante toute l'école réunie dans le grand hall !!

* J'en lâche sa valise et tombe a genoux. Sans que je m'en rende compte des larmes de pur bonheur coule sur mes joues *

- Monsieur vous allez bien ? me demande un élève.

- Oui très bien Potter !! dis-je sans froideur ou méchanceté comme je le fessais auparavant.

- Tenez professeur votre Valise !

- Merci !!

- Mais de rien Professeur Rogue !!

**Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez !!!**

**Je dédie cette fanfic à ma maman qui est professeur et qui en bave tous les jours!!  
**


End file.
